Harry's Obsession
by TNM-Writer
Summary: Everyone had one little obsession or thing that they loved. Harry's was a little different, though, from most thirteen year olds. It had been sparked by an accident during the summer before his third year by, surprisingly enough, Percy of all people. Smut fic, BOY/BOY! M for a reason!


Everyone had one little obsession or thing that they loved. Harry's was a little different, though, from most thirteen year olds. It had been sparked by an accident during the summer before his third year by, surprisingly enough, Percy of all people.

Harry had been walking through one of the hallways in the Leaky Cauldron, down to breakfast, so that he could eat before heading out with Ron and Hermione to Diagon Alley. Before he could turn a corner, though, someone else did and ran straight into him, their nose stuffed into a book. As they tumbled backwards, as though in a slowing spell, the person moved the book, and Harry found himself staring wide eyed at an equally wide eyed Percy Weasley.

That wasn't the freakiest part, though; as they hit the ground, the force of it, slammed Harry's head back up, just as Percy's went down, and their lips were smashed together in a kiss. Both boys froze, still in shock, staring at the other, lips together intimately. They were in a rather perverted position as well.

Percy's book was laying on the ground a few feet away, both of his arms holding himself up on either side of Harry's head, one knee on the outer area of Harry, the other between his legs, not uncomfortably so, but enough that he felt it. Harry, who had attempted to grab anything to right himself in the fall, had grabbed Percy's own shoulders, and his ankle was crisscrossed with Percy's ankle, making it seem as though they were about to do very perverted things to each other.

There was complete silence in the hall, which was understandable, seeing as they were the only ones in it thankfully, but still the silence was daunting to the two boys. After all, there was a four year age difference, Percy having just become of age in the Wizarding World, and then there was the fact that Percy had a girlfriend.

Someone in the floor above them made a loud noise, as though they'd ran into a wall, and that sparked action between them.

Harry's hands flew away from Percy, ankle unhooking from Percy's, as he practically flew, crabbing walking backwards, and Percy threw himself off the younger boy, backing up. They were breathing heavily, both holding a hand to their mouths, and staring at the other in shock.

"I…" Percy tried to regain his words. "I apologize, Harry, I didn't mean, uh, mean to do t-that."

Harry nodded numbly, "It's…o-okay."

Percy swallowed, and reached over, grabbing his discarded book off the ground. Running a hand through his red hair, the lanky teen gave one last glance to Harry before standing and leaving. His steps were quick, and he took long strides, as though he could run from what had just transpired.

Harry remained on the floor, his glass askew, hand on his mouth, eyes distant. He knew he should be feeling disgusted – he had just kissed a boy, and his relatives had always sneered heavily at homosexuals and he didn't even want to know the Wizarding World's view on it – but he didn't feel anything at all really. Only surprise, a little bit of shock and most of all, an unrecognizable feeling.

He was aware of himself standing up, and stumbling back to his room, unable to go back downstairs and face his friends. Collapsing on his bed after locking the door, he buried his face into the pillow. When his glasses dug uncomfortably into his nose, Harry leaned up only enough to throw them off.

Percy was Ron's older brother. Percy was the annoying prat who had always got onto them about breaking the rules. Percy was his first kiss.

Dear Merlin, how could he ever face the Weasleys again?

A knock sounded at the door, and Hermione's voice called. "Harry, are you up yet?"

Damn. What was he going to do? Say?! _Oh, I just kissed your older brother, nothing to worry about._ No! Maybe he could, maybe…yes!

Tossing his shoes off as quietly as he could, then his socks, he ripped his shirt over his head. Mussing his hair up even more, ruining the tiny bit of control he'd gotten over it this morning, he waited silently. The next knock came, with the insistent calling of Hermione.

Hoping he looked like a tired boy on a Monday morning, he groaned loudly, and stumbled even louder to the door, and opened it, rubbing a hand over his eyes for theatrical purposes. "Yeah, Hermione?" He made his voice gravelly like it was when he got out of bed in the morning. "You need something?"

His two best friends blinked at the half asleep state of Harry, before Ron said. "Mate, you overslept, didn't you."

Harry blinked in feigned confusion, eyeing them, before his eyes widened comically. "Merlin, we were going to go to Diagon today, weren't we?" He didn't wait for an answer. "I stayed up late last night, guys, I'm so sorry, I'll go get ready."

"Oh no you aren't." Hermione said firmly, crossing her arms and giving him a pointed glare. "You are going straight back to bed. We can go to the Alley tomorrow, when you're awake. Get some sleep, Harry."

Ron opened his mouth, as if to argue, but at Hermione's glare, he stuttered. "Ye-yeah, mate, you need to get a full night's sleep. We'll see you at dinner."

Harry nodded, and gave a yawn. "O-okay, thanks, guys. Night."

As Harry closed the door, he heard Hermione grumbling on that it was afternoon and not night, and that he must be really sleep deprived to make that mistake. He sighed in relief as he heard them pounding down the stairs.

Falling back into bed, Harry seriously contemplated actually going to sleep, but then the memory of his and Percy's kiss rammed into his head, and he squirmed, the feeling coming back. Letting out a deep breath into his pillow, Harry tried to make himself stop thinking about it.

It seemed, though, that society wasn't done with him, because someone else knocked on the door. Having been so preoccupied with trying to ignore images of he and Percy lip locked, he'd missed the sound of footsteps nearing his door.

Groaning softly, he went back to the door and opened it.

Standing there was Percy, who sucked in a breath at the sight of Harry. Harry blushed, and swallowed nervously, waiting for the rant that would come. Percy hated him, didn't he?

"Harry, can I speak with you?" Percy asked, a flush creeping up his neck in bright Weasley red, not really looking at him.

Harry nodded, and stepped aside for Percy to come inside. The tall soon-to-be-seventh year stepped inside, looking as jittery as Harry felt, and the soon-to-be-third year closed the door behind him. Standing in an awkward silence, green eyes remained locked on the floor, blue eyes remained staring at the wall.

Finally, though, Percy broke the silence. "So, uh, the kiss…"

"I'm sorry, Percy, I shouldn't have run into you, and I don't mind if you hate me now, just please, don't-" Percy cut Harry's pleading off, their eyes locked now.

"I don't hate you, Harry." His green eyes widened at the words. "If you'd let me, though, I'd like to try something. You don't have to, though."

Harry held his breath for a moment, before nodding his consent, unable to speak. Percy's head swooped down, just low enough that their breath mingled together, but far enough that Harry could back up if he felt uncomfortable. When the thirteen year old Boy Wonder hadn't moved for a minute, Percy leaned further, and kissed him.

Unlike their last kiss, as it had been accidental, this was quick, and a flurry of lips, teeth and tongue. Harry had never felt so breathless before, not even the first time he'd rode a broom in first year, and he felt Percy moan quietly against him. Pressing closer, Harry wrapped his arms around the Weasley's neck, and tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

Percy pushed Harry back against the wall, and picked him up so that he didn't have to lean down, wrapping Harry's legs around his waist for leverage. Harry groaned, as he suddenly realized that his groin was hard, so was Percy's, and the friction creating between the two was sinfully pleasurable.

Pulling back for a moment to breathe, Percy and Harry stared at each other with swollen lips, Percy's glasses crooked. Percy's arms were wrapped around Harry's arse, pressing them together, and neither could deny that they liked this position.

"Is this…okay?" Harry whispered, desperate for an answer to quench his worries. He desperately wanted to keep snogging Percy, and maybe even further, but he needed the other's consent.

"You're thirteen…I'm seventeen… I would think not." Percy whispered, dropping his forehead onto Harry's shoulder, and the younger teen turned his head so that his lips were pressed lightly to Percy's ears, making the other shiver. "Normally, I would never…but…"

"Screw the rules." Harry whispered into Percy's ears, the breeze of his words making Percy shudder this time.

Percy picked his head off Harry's shoulder, and licked his dry lips, before pressing them to Harry's again, with just as much ferocity as the last. Dipping his tongue into the Boy Who Lived's mouth, and coaxing the other wet tongue back into his own, the Weasley massaged it with his own, shuddering when Harry gave a loud, delicious moan.

Someone was going to hear them, he just knew it. Pulling one hand away from Harry's arse, which was a sad thing to do, since Harry's arse felt very divine, he grabbed his wand out of his pocket. Waving it, he growled out a silencing charm, before dropping it shamelessly to the floor.

Carrying the other boy to the bed, he climbed onto it, and pushed Harry down onto the mattress. Leaving the raven haired boy's lips, Percy nibbled on his earlobe, making Harry gasp. Attacking his neck next, Percy raked his teeth down to the sensitive spot on the boy's neck, making him groan. Painfully aware of his own hard on, Percy reached down a hand to grope Harry's own, making him moan and rock his hips into it, desperate for more.

The sight of the thirteen year old under him, sweaty, panting, moaning, and looking so pleasured and desirable was enough for Percy to go insane, and he growled out possessively, biting down on Harry's neck softly, enough to give the boy a hickey as he sucked on the spot.

Fingering the zipper of Harry's pants, Percy drug it down, and pressed his palm to Harry's now less clothed manhood, or, he should say, boyhood. Harry whimpered, clawing at Percy's still clothed back, and pushed into his hand. He was wet, he knew, probably dripping, this being his first sexual intercourse he'd ever acted in.

Nimble fingers ripped away at the buttons of Percy's shirt, till it was all undone, and ripped the shirt away from the freckled, pale body. Latching onto the skin, he sucked, and bit, and blew on the skin until Percy was withering in moans of pleasure. Latching onto one of the older teen's nipples, Harry twirled his tongue around it by instinct, and wasn't disappointed by the throaty groan he got from the red head.

Percy ripped Harry's jeans off of him, too far gone to care about precision, and was halfway out of wriggling out of his own, shoes laying forgotten on the floor with his socks. They both paused for a moment to admire each other's body, before hurriedly resuming to their task at hand.

Pulling down Harry's boxers, Percy moaned at the sight of his boy/manhood. A little patch of black pubic hair sat there innocently, and the cock sprung up, harder than rock. Percy's grew even harder, if possible, at the sight of it. He didn't have any lube, but spit would have to do.

Coating his fingers in it, he pushed one slowly into Harry's arse hole, and paused as the boy stiffened. Grabbing the other's cock in his hand, Percy rubbed it to distract Harry, who immediately moaned under the ministrations.

Pushing the finger in and out, Percy marveled at the tightness of it, slipping another finger inside, and pushing even farther. As Harry whimpered, he sped up his hand job, and fully distracted the boy from the pain. This continued on until Percy had four fingers up the boy's arse, and Harry was nearing his end, precum dripping down his cock.

Pulling his fingers out, and taking away his hand from Harry who whimpered in protest, Percy ripped away his own boxers to coat his dick in spit, so much to rid Harry of any pain. Using one hand to guide his dick and the other to hold Harry's hips down, Percy ducked his head to Harry's ear.

"This might hurt." He breathed into the younger's ear, and pushed in a little.

Harry stiffened, and bit his lip, tears pricking his eyes. Percy's fingers rubbed soothing circles in his skin, and before he knew it, the burning pain of being ripped in half was over and Percy was fully lodged inside him. Percy was panting, sweating profusely, and so was Harry. Hesitatively, he rocked his hips, and Percy moaned so loud, he was sure even the silencing charm wouldn't keep it in the room.

Percy pulled back, and rocked his hips, slamming back inside Harry, who screamed in pleasure. Biting into Harry's shoulder, Percy continued, going at different angles each time, intent on finding that one spot in Harry. When the scarred boy went rigged and screamed even louder, Percy knew he found it, and continued to aim for that spot.

The heat and tightness around him was nigh unbearable, and the friction was so good, Percy thought he might cry. Harry was doing so, but not in pain, but pleasure.

Finally, when their orgasms came, they both collapsed, sweaty and panting on one another. Percy kissed Harry's neck softly, half asleep as he came down from the high. Harry was breathing in slow, deep breaths, eyes glazed.

They fell asleep that way, but it was safe to say that Percy wouldn't be keeping a girlfriend.

Harry's obsession? Oh, that's easy. Sex, as long as it's with Percy.

**(*)(*)(*)**

**O_O**

**DEAR FUCKING GOD, I finally wrote smut, a boy's perspective, and posted it. I feel like such a noob at smut, and I don't want to classify this as PWP…**

**Did I do anything wrong? Did you like it? Did you not like it? Why? This is my first smut fic!**

**REVIEWS NEEDED!**


End file.
